fawfulsaysyoutookthistoofarfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawful the Furious
Appearance His skin is lime-green and covered in greenish brown freckles, throughout all of his appearances he retains the appearance of a 12 year old, despite being in his 20s. He is constantly wearing a pair a swirly-eyed glasses and an unfaltering grin. His teeth are large with a middle tooth for both rows and the inside of his mouth is dark red with a pink tongue. He has a strand of black hair on the top of his head. He has long limbs with 5 fingers on each hand and shoe-shaped feet with no toes. He is slightly overweight with a somewhat pudgy belly. In some his appearances (between his last stand at Bowser's Castle I and his time as the owners of Fawful's Bean n' Badge) he loses his hair in favor of a long antenna with a circular yellow bulb at the end. He sports a vast variety of outfits throughout his appearances, each with it's own unique design: Beanish Advisor Disguise: The first outfit he is seen wearing, it con Red Cloak: Pink Jumpsuit: '''The first outfit he wears with his antenna, it is a full-body suit that covers everything, save for his head and part of his chest. It is pink on the outside and baby blue on the inside. There 6 spikes protruding from the neck area and 2 yellow fins on each of his arms, which allow him temporary flight. As mentioned earlier, part of his chest is exposed and closes up with a yellow oval on his belly, and there is a white box on his lower back. '''Red Cloak & White Jumpsuit: Gray Cloak: Red Cape & Black Jumpsuit: Fawful dons a red cape covering his entire body, except for his head. It has a gold colored border and two large gold buttons with a gold colored thread keeping the cape closed. It has a large collar that is mostly gray but with a bit of red at the front. While red on the outside, it is gray on the inside. Underneath, he wears a black skin-tight suit with two gray wristbands and gray slides for his feet. The final detail is a red belt around his waist with a gray buckle. Blue Cape & Blue Jumpsuit: After absorbing half of the dark power, the previous outfits transforms drastically in appearance to fit Fawful's increase in power. The only physical change to Fawful is that the inside of his mouth (and likely the rest of his insides as well) is dark blue and his tongue is pink-ish purple. The swirly-eyed glasses are now red with light red swirls. The cape now has spikes at the end and the collar. The cape is an odd shade of blue-ish purple, the border and buttons are dark red and the collar is a light shade of pink. It is more open than before, making his outfit underneath more visible. It is now dark blue and Fawful loses the belt and all clothing on his arms in favor of a large black star on his chest and black shoes. After being killed by Bowser, Fawful is revived by the remaining dark power inside him and takes on a form that, while retaining his basic features, is drastically different. For starters, he isn't even solid but just a really compact liquid, which is proven when he shatters in the final battle. He is now pitch black with a dark blue reflection with none of his original body except for his head. He has red swirly glass eyes with an orange swirl and his grin is intact (though all that is visible are his teeth). He can switch between four jagged bug-like legs and two long spike arms with a thumb halfway. After being absorbed by Dark Bowser, he gains an antenna with a miniature Dark Star Core attached. When he grows giant, the antenna turns into a consistent bolt of lightning and he grows 5 writhing tentacles. Three protruding from his jaw that act as legs and two from his temples that have hands with two claw-like fingers and a just as sharp thumb. After his legs are destroyed, his arms retract and all that is left is the top half of his head and the black lightning antenna. Personality History Gallery Quotes Superstar Saga Partners in Time Bowser's Inside Story Trivia * In the US version of Superstar Saga, there is a glitch where Popple's battle theme plays during the fight with Fawful in Bowser's Castle I